


Return

by Ruiskukka



Category: CountryHumans, Countryballs, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiskukka/pseuds/Ruiskukka
Summary: "And again we met. After thirty years."
Relationships: USSR/Finland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Возвращение](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/670312) by Ruiskukka. 



The door creaked softly, and a tall, stately man in a long, dirty-brown coat and high, dark boots entered the room, taking every step carefully. Despite the fact that he was trying to walk carefully, his steps were extremely heavy and loud. It seemed that his knock deafened and filled all the space around, but it was heard only by a man who, despite all the outward calm, was extremely concerned about the imminent close meeting that was inevitable. So he tried to calm himself as quickly as possible and finally put all his thoughts in order.

Skirting the spruce bed, he runs his hand lightly over it, and soon stops at the edge, looking at the shuddering figure that sat on the floor and, hugging his knees and head, leaned back against the bed.

The USSR took another couple of steps toward him, then stopped and slowly knelt down on one knee in front of the Northern country. He waited patiently for attention to be drawn to him. Although this has already been done since his first steps here, but for some reason they have tried to ignore it.

But if the problem is ignored, it does not mean that it will disappear on its own. And Finn knew it. Knew, but was afraid. He was afraid. He could not understand his emotions or his fear. After all, shouldn't he be happy about the return of a loved one? But how can you think about it in such a positive way, when this very person once died right before his eyes, or to be more precise, was killed by you. And now he's literally back from the dead. It was all frightening. It became extremely awkward and uncomfortable. With his arrival here, the atmosphere began to weigh on him. He remained silent and tried to gather his strength. But it didn't matter. His breathing quickened and his heart beat faster and louder with every second.

So passed minute after minute until the cold country still did not dare to raise its head and look at the guest. His eyes were blank and scared.

The Soviet Union gently touched the cold cheek of the frightened man and felt him shudder at his touch. The Republic covered someone else's hand with its own.

"Even after all these years, you are still beautiful," he smiled sadly. "It's been thirty years," he moved closer and put his other hand on the younger man's knee, giving it a little squeeze.

The Scandinavian only watched in silence and listened intently to what was being said, but he could not take it all in because of the persistent fear that was deep inside his frosty soul.

"It seems to me that only yesterday I said goodbye to you forever, and today I am already here with you," his voice was loud, but at the same time quiet, and inspired a sense of calm, "But I feel that there is a difference, since it was so long ago," Finland was again charmed and calmed by the voice of the Union. It seemed to him that he was going back to the very time when his love was still alive. But here he is. Alive and still delicious. It's as sweet as a drop of honey. Its heat is comparable to the sun. And a smile gives so much happiness and peace that it seems like Finn is high. His drug was back. After such a long time. After all these years. When he was able to get rid of the dependence on this charming man, she returns again. This dependence. He will again taste the drug that will rule over him. But it's worth it. And he knows it. But the fear still won't let him go.

"How I missed you..." the Communist moved almost close to the northerner, who only watched and wanted to say something, he did not say anything. The words stuck in his throat and didn't want to come out. And his eyes cleared, and there were tears in them.

Without saying anything, Finland reaches out with her other hand to the Russian and immediately throws herself into his arms, inhaling such a native smell. The smell of cigarettes. How long ago it was. The Union hugged the man back, inhaling the smell of the spruce forest.

It seemed so improbable and fabulous that the Republic clung to the man, fearing that he might disappear a second time.

"I am so afraid... I think you will leave me again," the Scandinavian whispered, not letting go of the man he loved.

"Hush, I will not leave you anymore," the Soviet Union also moved to a whisper and began to stroke Finn on the back, "I am near," his breath burned the cold skin, making the second slightly shiver from an already unfamiliar, but native, feeling.

Their emotions are intertwined, giving each other those forgotten feelings and making their hearts burn again, as they did every time a long time ago. The words were gone and no longer needed. They felt each other and enjoyed the moment while it was still possible. After all, they really understood that everything can end abruptly, so it's worth spending time together as long as possible. Just one more second. Their hearts had calmed and were beating in unison. Blood raged inside, remembering those times, and trying to feel everything again now. And finally they can forget themselves together again.


End file.
